The present invention relates to picture frames for use with photos and the like, and more particularly to a picture frame of simplified assembly and manufacture.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, a conventional structure picture frame comprises a rectangular outer frame member 1, a rectangular rear retaining frame 2 adhesively adjoined therewith, a rectangular backing plate 3 with a support plate 4 hingedly attached to the rear thereof. Both the outer frame and retaining frame are provided with rectangular inner peripheries that define apertures 1a, 2a that house respectively a window cover and portrait or photo print. Once the latter are in place, the backing plate 3 which has equivalent dimensions can be positioned flush with aperture 2a of the retaining frame. Swivel plates 5 around the inner periphery of frame 2 can then be rotated so as to be in contact with the rear of plate 3 to secure the backing thereon. The support plate 4 is hingedly attached to plate 3 via cooperating hinge elements 6 provided on the respective members.
As is apparent, several different members that are separately manufactured from differing materials must be assembled during the production of the picture frame, wherein retaining frame 2 and backing plate 3 are usually formed from die-cut sheet material, the swivel plates and hinge elements are of pressed metal attached with rivets, and the outer frame of a molded plastic. Whereas, the picture frame of the present invention provides a structure whose members are manufactured from injection molding processes and which can be quickly assembled without need of further fasteners or adhesives, so as to facilitate production and reduce costs.